Chapter 6: Malady
Following a lengthy cutscene, you'll find yourself in control of your party minus one character: Leanne. You're advised that your characters can now wield two guns at once to inflict increased damage. This is true if your levels are high enough, but remember that your party members need to be capable of carrying that sort of weight around with them. You may need to remove some accessories and you may also need to level up a bit if your characters are below level 35 or so. Level grinding is your best option, if needed, since you'll still be playing around in Silver Canyon and likely want to keep your gear equipped that can defend against ice attacks. There's really not much that you can safely accomplish in this chapter until you can dual wield, so make that your first priority before tackling anything else. Then you can worry about the new story mission that also has been made available. The boss of this chapter is Cannon Colossus. Main Mission Leanne is sick and her two friends want to find cold medicine. Head to Silver Canyon, near where you concluded the previous chapter. This time, venture into the Chemist's Closet area, which has opened up to allow you to explore it. Inside, you'll find a new boss encounter with the Cannon Colossus. Defeat that monster and you'll receive the Cold Medicine. Once you arrive back in the city, head to your home base. Enter it and there will be a brief cutscene. Then you can choose to advance the story to the next chapter or (with Leanne now back in your party) you can tackle any remaining side missions first. Side Missions Visit Garigliano at his manor on Level 3. He will ask that one of your party members come to him wearing entire casual attire. You can manage that by having the intended party member (that should be Zephyr) visit Miranda's clothing shop in Ebel City. Have him change into his 'B' type of gear. He should have a shirt, pants, holsters, boots and an 'other' accessory in that style, all equipped. You can spend close to 25,000 rubies purchasing everything, if you haven't already been doing so up to this point. Then head to Garigliano's Manor sporting the new duds. You'll receive the promised reward, as well as Fashion Is Art 1st ed. that will help you to complete the 'Fashion is Art!' side mission offered by Miranda in Ebel City. Talk to Burnell in the guild. He's standing next to the girl in the wheelchair at the table. He'll give you the Business Card (Pharm) if you agree to accept it. Your next job is to find a quality pharmacist. You can do so by visiting Cranktown. Head along the street, left past the guild and up the steps leading toward the hotel. There, you'll notice a man standing near a railing. You are given the opportunity to give him the business card you obtained. Do so and you'll immediately receive your reward for completing the mission. West of Cranktown on Level 7, there are four red-hued hex tiles with exclamation marks placed overhead. Defeat the enemies that lurk on each tile and when you have finished doing so, you'll satisfy the terms of the mission and a reward will be provided as promised. You can meet with Miranda in her shop in Ebel City, but she doesn't have much to say that's of any value. She just repeats the terms of her mission, which call for you to visit Cardinal Garigliano on Level 3. Before you do so, make sure that you dress in a full range of type 'B' casual clothes available in Miranda's shop. Head to Garigliano and you'll satisfy the terms of another mission while also receiving the Fashion Is Art 1st ed '''in the process. Take that back to Miranda and hand it over to her to complete the mission. Travel to Cranktown on Level 7. Once you arrive, you'll find Darrel standing just left of the set of shops near the city's entrance. Talk to him and agree to transport the '''Dubious Cargo to receive that item. You next need to take it back to Ebel City with you. The return trip to Ebel City will be dangerous because your path is blocked by several of the cones that indicate enemy encounters. You'll face groups of powerful enemies at each such cone. Once you manage to get through the lot of them, you can backtrack the rest of the way to Ebel City. Another encounter is waiting for you at Level 6, between you and the lift to Level 4, and you'll also find one final one ahead of Ebel City. When you reach the city itself, remember that you're looking for a fellow named Bobby. You'll find him standing just outside of the door leading into Miranda's clothing shop. You'll receive your reward immediately upon delivering the goods. Trivia *This chapter, alongside Chapters 4, 9, and 13, are the only chapters that make the player replay a previous dungeon in the main mission. Chapter 06